how it all happened
by Untill Death Do We Part
Summary: kuro and youkos story... maybe a little ooc... all other warnings are at the top of the first chappy
1. Chappy 1

Hey you guys! :P I guess I'm on a role again and I love the back story…. The sad part is that I never write down my hopefully will be fanfics so if you can comment so I stay with it and hopefully finish it! Unless you don't want to know what happens…. (Oh no I'm babbling again…)

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!**

Oh and there will prolly be yaoi a lemon or two suspense (I hope) rape and all that good s&m stuff…. Basically if you don't like it don't flame it…. Just don't read it!

Oh and I totally blame this fanfics rant thingie on BlueUtopiah and her(?) fan fictions….

~~~~~on with the story~~~~~

They were being watched. from where he could not tell but he was sure that it had to do with those jerks from the bar. He was the pretty one in the family. His brothers and sisters were all younger then him and got the bad genes. When mother and father died he was left to take care of them. Now he had to take all of them out for lunch. It was Marachi's birthday, she was six and wouldn't stop was asking her to please stop talking untill they got there but they never got there. Five orcs surrounded the group of seven. The orcs were out numbered by the small family but they exceeded them in experience. The big one with the gun offered him a deal: he would be their slave for life, until they or he died or until they sold him and his family would be free. Simple terms. He agreed and allowed them to put him in manacles. As he was being led away he heard five successive "BANGS!" in a row. He turned to see his family fall, all dead before they hit the ground. All died except Marachi who had flow up into the sky who was shielding her self against the sun. She had gone unnoticed because she was the shortest. He started to fight against his bondings until he heard the large one with the gun pull the hammer back. He looked up into the barrel of a gun and understood…. he was a slave and there would be no mercy. He was hit across the face and told to get up. He did as he was told and started to walk, head down hair obscuring his face. The demons that now held him prisoner thought they had broken his spirit. As he hid the defiant look on his face he started to plot how he would avenge his family, himself and how to gain enough strength to brutally murder and torture his captors.

-2 months later-

Tonight would be the night Kuronue would escape….

BYE until next time! And always remember the dream!


	2. Chapter 2

chappy two is up if you want anything in particular to happen leave a review and tell me so ^-^" just remember i'm trying _NOT_ to poison my brain...

all warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter

I glanced around me as I crept up to my sleeping captors. I went to slit their throats, scythe griped tightly in my hand. To my dismay I heard howls in the distance. "Damn mutts," I thought. "First they follow us for days(kami knows why!) then they set up traps(which nearly killed me!) and now... and now **_this_**? Those stupid wolves just ruined my perfect chance to murder those two brainless orcs!" I mentally screamed.

"What do you think your doing with that chain scythe, boy?" I turned to see block head #1 looming over me. He shouted to his partner to getup and as #2 started to stand he slipped on some old ale and fell hard. I swear that their so _stupid_ that if they ever found a way to put their brains together, they will still be stupider then a rock. #1 turned and shouted, "get back here!" (Apparently I was moving?) He reached back to hit me right as an arrow buried itself in #1's chest. He fell back with an unearthly shriek. He melted into the dusty ground and #2 wasn't far behind him. I stared in shock as over 10 wolves streamed in to their, I mean_ my _makeshift camp.

"Who's the leader in this group?" I asked bravely. A young man of about 20 stepped forward.

"I am" he said.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"That depends." said the wolf leader,"if your willing to join my group I will teach you every thing you need to know to survive on your own... under two conditions: one, you are to obey my every word with out question until you leave my band of thieves. And two, you may not leave until your training is complete"

"I accept." I said, thinking only of the power to come.

Awwww! Poor Kuro! he doesn't know what he's getting himself into... (hope he doesnt kill me...)


End file.
